Sonya
'Sonya Langly ' is Logan's grandmother and a vocal opponent of the Mark. She co-hosts a pro-Markless radio program along with Dianne Phoenix. Biography Sonya has led an eventful life, and that not of her own choosing. Her home was among those that burned during the States War. When General Lamson introduced Cylis’s Marking program, she received the Mark, hoping that it would lead to peace. In the years that followed, she began to see the negative aspects of the program and vocally regretted having been Marked. Swipe “If I could cut this Mark out right here, I would.” —Sonya Langly Sonya only appears in Logan's memory of Lily’s birthday breakfast. At the breakfast, Sonya complains about the Mark, suggesting to Logan’s parents, aunt, and uncle that Lily should back out of receiving it. The adults criticize her for protesting the Mark, but Lily says that her grandmother’s conversation is good review for her Pledge. She eats, and Sonya, along with Lily’s friend Daniel Peck, wishes her good luck before she leaves. Sneak Following Logan’s disappearance, Sonya moves in with Logan’s parents. She does not get along well with them—in particular, she does not like the way they have left Lily’s room untouched, down to the piece of cake Lily left unfinished—and begins to question her decision to move in. Then she visits Dianne Phoenix, an old family friend. She finds Dianne in the middle of cleaning up DOME’s surveillance equipment, and, after proving that she is not bugged herself, asks Dianne what really happened to Logan. Dianne explains about Hailey’s involvement with Peck and the Dust, as well as the actions Logan had taken after learning that his sister was still alive. Sonya responds with pride. Later, finding out from Dianne that the Markless use radio to communicate, she figures out a way to use Logan’s mother’s meteorology equipment to launch a radio program. Sonya and Dianne serve as co-hosts, using the program to keep in contact with Logan and ultimately to help free him by instigating nationwide Markless protests. Storm "More bad news, I'm afraid, as if any of you heroes needed it." —Sonya Langly Sonya continues co-hosting the radio program with Dianne, and, in Sierra City, Logan and Hailey secretly listen to it in order to keep in touch with their families. When Dr. Rhyne finds out what they are doing, she arranges for Logan and Hailey to call home. During that call, Logan asks his grandmother if she can find information on the working of weather mill equipment, which she does. Following Dianne’s death, Logan’s death sentence, and the beginnings of her own illness with Project Trumpet, Sonya burns off her Mark during the radio program. Logan’s parents find her and force her to stop broadcasting. Sonya survives Project Trumpet, however, because of the antidote developed by Dr. Rhyne. Physical Appearance Sonya is elderly. Personality Sonya has a very strong will, and she does not hesitate to speak her mind, even when it irritates other people. Despite her occasional prickliness, however, she loves her grandchildren and takes significant risks to support Logan after he escapes his Pledge. Family and Relationships Sonya’s consistent opposition to the Mark program has created a rift between her and the others member of Logan’s family, who consider her opinions an evidence of senility. Charlotte Langly, Sonya's daughter, is particularly frustrated by what she sees as Sonya's lack of common sense. Lily, by contrast, was accepting of her grandmother’s outspokenness, as was Logan, the member of the family with whom Sonya is the closest. Skills Sonya shows a great deal of ingenuity, starting a radio program with no previous experience and getting hold of specific information to help Logan complete Lily’s mission at the Lahoma weather mill. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marked